Are you right for me?
by FMA Elric
Summary: A crazy dating show with all kinds of diffrent people. The host is Wolverine.
1. Enter Seto

Any characters in this story to not belong to me and are copyrighted by the producers that made them.

Now on with the show.

"Alright everybody it's time for America's new dating show. Are you right for me? Here's your host LOGAN!"

"Hello everyone my name is Logan! Better known as Wolverine from the X-men!" Logan walked out from behind a door.

"HEY!" Someone in our audience shouted. "How are you gonna save us from crime if you're hosting a gay dating show!"

"Hey quiet bub!" Logan clenched. "Sorry lost my cool there. Well I am taking a break from the x-men to earn some extra money. Now here is our bachelor for today! You know him you might hate him, he's a snob please welcome Seto Kaiba!"

(Dum Du Dum DA DA DEE!) Theme music playing.

"Welcome Seto how are you!" Logan says as he holds out his hand

"I'm only here because my mom made me do this……" Seto replies.

"Well let's get started we have three beautiful woman for you I'll explain the rules in a moment." Logan points to a curtain where three ladies come out.

"First all the way from the mushroom kingdom we have princess Peach!"

"Second we have the lovely Ms. Starfire!" (Whistling in background)

"Lastly we have the Dark Magician Girl….Wait what? Isn't she a Yu-gi-oh card? Well that's what it says! Dark Magician Girl!

"So now Seto here are the rules, you're gonna take these girls on a date all at the same time, and whenever you get sick of one you get rid of them. You can ask them any questions you want, but everything you do will be on live TV! Now get out of here!"

Logan pushes the four of them out of the studio.

Kiaba looks behind him and sees a man with a camera.

"Who are you?" Our bachelor asks.

"Well I'm your cameraman! My name is Kiyo and this is my buddy Zatch." The cameraman points down and we see a blonde haired kid.

"Alright whatever." Seto sighs.

"Wait a second you Peach!" Seto yells. "Aren't you dating Mario?"

"He was too fat so I dumped him!" Peach sneers.

"Shallow harpy! GET OUT OF HERE!" Kiaba yells.

(DUM DUM DUM!) Music plays

"Ouch and the first lady is out. Let's see what she has to say." Logan from the studio says.

"Well that Seto guy seemed like a loser to me! I would of dumped that piece of beep beep so fast anyway!" Peach yells into the camera.

"Ouch that hurt! Almost as much as it does when my claws come out." Logan smiles.

"Let's check in on Seto."

"So what are your hobbies?" We here Seto ask the two girls.

We them all sitting at a table together.

"Well back on Tamaran I Zorgalt Flich." Starfire smiled

"Well alright. Weirdo. What about you Dark Magician Girl?"

"I like turning flirting with guys." The Dark Magician Girl laughed

"Good hobby." Seto replies.

"Things are getting spicy!" Logan says back in the studio.

"HEY X-MEN!" Someone in the crowd yells. "WHAT IF A METOR COMES AND DESTROYS THE EARTH WHAT WILL WE DO!"

"SHUT-UP! GIVE IT A REST! I'M NOT THE ONLY SUPER HERO!" Logan screams across the room. "Now back to Seto."

"Alright Starfire you're kind of weird so go home." We see Seto shoo off Starfire.

Starfire stands up and flies off.

"Well it looks like Dark Magician Girl wins! Join us next time on are you right for me?"

Well what did you all think? This was in script format! Every chapter will be one show of this! Catch the next show!


	2. Enter Link

"Hello and welcome back for another game of are you right for me?" (Crowd is cheering in background)

Logan walks out from behind a curtain. Alright how are you all doing today?" Logan asks the crowd.

The crowd cheers with hysteria.

"Alright now to meet today's bachelor, Link from Hyrule! Come on down!"

Link jumps out of the stands and walks on stage.

"How are you doing today Mr. Link?" Logan asked the bachelor.

"I'm doing great! I'm just happy to be here!" Link flashes smile to the audience.

"Now Link tell me weren't you dating anyone in Hyrule? Like Zelda or Malon?" Logan asks Link.

"No I never did. I need more of a playing field. I mean there are only two girls in Hyrule I would go out with." Link says

"With that let's bring out the girls!" Logan smiled.

"First up we have Botan!"

"Next is Princess Daisy!"

"Lastly we have Mary Jane Watson!"

"Alright now today's rules go like this! Each girl is going to sit on stage and you're going to ask them questions. When you don't like them kick them off!" Logan grinned.

"Alright everyone! ARE YOU READY! FOR ARE YOU RIGHT FOR ME!" Logan yells.

(Crowd cheers.)

The girls are all sitting down and Link is pacing up and down.

"Daisy, what do you look for a man?" Link asks.

"Well the guy had to treat me like a princess. Ya know what I mean! I mean he should do everything." Daisy says in a snotty way.

"Alright….. Alright Botan you're up. What's your best trait?" Link asks.

"My sense of humor. People tell me I have a great one." Botan giggled.

"Alrighty then…..Mary Jane, what would be a good date to you?" Link asks.

"For a first date, just to have a good time and get to know each other over dinner, maybe a movie." Mary Jane smiled.

"Good answer, okay I have chosen. Daisy you sound to dependent on others, so get your ass outta here!" Link laughed.

"Little dick!" Daisy growled as she stormed out.

"Well be back right after this." Logan smiles. "Cut!" "Alright break time people!" Logan walks off stage and walks over to a food table. He sends out one of his claws and cuts a slice of bread.

Link walks around the stage and stretches. Link pulls out his Master sword and reaches in his pocket. He pulls out a small white cloth and starts polishing it. After he's done he throws the sword on his back. Logan walks onto the stage again.

"You ready Link?" Logan asks Link.

"Yeah!" Link replies.

"Logan thirty seconds left." Kiyo the cameraman says.

(Music starts to play)

"Hello! Were back! Now Link just got rid of Daisy we still have Botan and Mary Jane. Now for this round you're going to the streets of Los Angles. Each girl is going to pick out a new outfit for you and then you choose which one you like the most. After that you're all going to dinner." Logan pushes the three out of the studio.

"I'll pick out your outfit first." Botan ran into a store and came right back out.

"Here try this on!" Botan smiled. Botan picked out a green sort of jump suit for Link.

"Sorry I'm not feeling this." Link frowned.

"My turn!" Mary Jane ran into the store and came back out a little later.

Link was now wearing a green T-shirt a blue jean jacket Van tennis shoes and baggy blue jeans.

"I like this! Shall we go to dinner?" Link said as he led them away form the store.

"So Botan what will you never do on a first date?" Link asks.

"I'll do pretty much anything on a first date." Botan smiled.

"Mary Jane same question."

"The most I'll do is a kiss on the cheek." Mary Jane replied

"CHECK! Botan good bye, Mary Jane will you go on another date with me?" Link asked.

"Yes!" Mary Jane smiled.

"That wraps up another episode of are you right for me. Meet us next time when we have the FullMetal Alchemist with us."

What did you all think? REVIEW!


End file.
